Conqueror's Finger
Conqueror's Finger was an evolutionary practice of self-cultivation created by the Sky-Conqueror Sage. It contained nine techniques. Even the simplest one required an early stage in the True Spirit realm to perform. Conqueror's Finger, just as its name, monopolized vital essence energy of the entire world and condensed it to one finger. Everything would break down with one finger pointing at it.　 It was said in the legend, that with the ninth stage of Conqueror's Finger, one finger-pointing would break a planet. With this finger, the moon and the Sun would reverse back; even time would stop elapsing. However, Qingfeng Li was not able to perform it, because it required Sage Grade. Qingfeng Li is now in the early stage of the True Spirit realm. He could practice the first finger technique at most.　 "The Heavenly Dao contains thousands of Dao, Immortal's Dao, Daoist's Dao, Demon's Dao, Sword's Dao, Blade's Dao, Elixir's Dao. I, followed Conqueror's Dao, conquered all beneath the sky, swiped over the world. I, took vital essence energy from the Heaven and the Earth, condensed it to my flesh…" Qingfeng Li silently read the first stage of the Conqueror's finger, started to practice. The Conqueror's star seemed to see Qingfeng Li practicing; it slightly shed a silver light into his body. Although looked inconspicuous, the silver light was very powerful. It contained the heavenly creating power that built Qingfeng Li's meridians wider, harder, and stronger. The Conqueror's finger actually referred to the energy beam formed by vital essence energy injected from meridians inside his body, just like 'the Six Meridians' Magical Sword', but much more intense and powerful compared to that. Therefore, it had a much higher requirement to the meridians and vital essence energy storage. An emerald light ball was moving slowly to refine his meridians. It was like his meridians were smashed by an iron hammer once and once again, and became shiny during the process. Qingfeng Li guided the light, refining all meridians in his body. Although enduring with great pain in the process, he clenched his teeth, with a trembling body and paled face. Qingfeng Li had practiced the Conqueror's finger during the daytime before. But he had never succeeded because he needed the light from the Conqueror Star to refine his meridians.　 This time, the light from Conqueror Star happened to sprinkle his body and helped him refine those meridians. This is why he started practicing.　 Stages The Conqueror's Finger had a total of nine finger techniques, and every technique required a large amount of starlight energy from the Conqueror Star. Otherwise, these techniques could not be activated. * First Finger - One Finger Splits All ** The first technique of Conqueror's Finger was called 'One Finger Splits All' because everything would be cut in half by this attack. * Second Finger - Heart Shock ** Attacked by creating a shockwave within the target's body, shattering its heart directly.Chapte 1036 * Third Finger - Shattering Space and Time ** Could puncture through time and space with a finger strike.Chapter 1477 Category:Techniques Category:Self Cultivator